Pokémon: Take Two
by The Lazy Bitch
Summary: Raion never asked for this. All she wanted was an average Pokémon journey, but she just couldn't pass up the chance to get a free Pokémon AND meet a famous professor! How the hell are a tsundere & her yolo-loving twin brother going to survive something like THIS? [Accepting OCs.] [Combo of the anime and games.]
1. the journey begins!

**Me: Hi! XD**

**Kai: -_-**

**Me: I own nothing! ... Exept my OCs! XD**

**Kai: You're sugar high, aren't you? -_-**

**Me: Yush. :3**

**Kai: -_-**

**Me: It doesn't follow the games or the anime _exactly_ so live with it. ... And i'm having an OC contest! The best OCs will be accepted into the story! And thank you to Eightbooksand60cats! You and the OC you made are epic! X3**

**Kai: I hate it when you're sugar high. ... And when you're around in general. -_-**

**Me: Mah feelz. D:**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 1:**_ the journey begins!

"Ow!" I yelped, jumping out of bed.

Figures; mom's Fletchling always goes for me, even though I'm only three minutes older than Ry. It really sucks being related to him… wish I had a Pokémon for a brother instead…

You've got no idea what I'm talking about, do you?

Well, I'm Raion and I turned 10 yesterday.

I'm a diehard fire Pokémon fan.

The snoring idiot in the bed on the opposite side of the room's my twin brother, Ry.

He's a diehard yolo fan and a complete moron.

I dragged my butt out of bed, took a shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed.

I know I'm supposed to wake Ry up first, but this way I don't have to fight to get the shower first.

"Dammit…" I grumbled, looking at myself in the full-length mirror on my side of the room.

I have thick blond hair and gray eyes, am wearing a black logo hat with a big pink button and a small gray button on it, (Authoress: She's basically the default female character with a different hat. … and a 'different' size chest…).

In my opinion I look perfectly decent. … Except I have 0 boobs.

Moving on, this is the fun part of being Ry's sister; waking him up.

"Ry, you're undies are on fire!" I grinned.

"Noooooooooooo!" he yelled, jumping out of bed.

Ry has thick short blond hair and gray eyes. He basically looks like me with shorter hair (and bangs).

He rubbed his butt, realized it's not burning and glared at me.

"Dammit, Ryhorn!" he growled.

"It's Raion, stupid!" I shouted back.

I really don't get it. Why does lightning shoot out of our eyes when we glare at each other? Whatever…

…

… Wait. Is he…

"Did you sleep with your clothes on? And your shoes? And your _bag?_" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yep!" he grinned, placing both hands on his hips. "I was too exited not too!"

Ry's wearing a green logo cap with a red feather attached to it (don't ask), a zipped green jacket (again, don't ask), short purple cargo pants (what did I say about asking? Not to do it), purple ankle socks (I said not to do it, dammit!), red sneakers (stop, dammit!) and an orange two-tone bag (I give up).

"Dummy…" I sighed – just barely quiet enough for him to miss – before softening my expression. "I'm really gonna miss mom, you know? And Ryhorn and Fletchling…"

"Sh-shuddup! You're gonna make me c-cry!" yelled Ry.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"… Ryhorn."

"Stupid!"

**AN ARGUMENT LATER**

After _that_ little scenario we went downstairs where mom greeted us.

"Morning, kids!" she smiled, leaving where she was standing at the stove. "You sure slept well! Are you all rested up from the move?" – Insert suspicious glance at Ry here – "Ry, did you sleep with your clothes on?"

"Yep!" he chimed, being too stupid to know lying would've been the best answer in this situation.

"Go and clean up."

"But-"

"Now, Ry."

"Ok…"

And with that Ry did the walk of shame back up the stairs to our room.

Mom then turned to me, with that goofy smile Ry inherited plastered to her face, "Take care of him while you're on your journey, ok?"

"Why do _I_ always have to take care of _him_?" I asked. "I'm only 10 too, you know."

"Yes, but he's practically still a baby at heart, and besides, we all know brothers are hopeless on their own, no matter how old they are." I laughed at that comment; mom always takes every chance she gets to talk about how she took care of her brother on their Pokémon journey, even though he's a lot older than her. "If you run into your uncle please remind him not to be too silly, will you?"

"Ok."

My mom's the coolest EVER. She's a Ryhorn racer and a great trainer plus she's been like both a mom and a dad to Ry and me because our 'real' dad's on his own Pokémon journey.

I don't actually miss him because he's annoying; even when he _is_ around he's either teasing us or saying boring things about Pokémon. How many times do I have to tell him I wanna be a _champion,_ not a researcher? Just because he was too much of a wimp to make it doesn't mean I'll be…

I guess it _is_ funny watch him tell Ry wanting to be a top coordinator's girly… but only a little.

Oops… got a little side traced there, didn't I?

Anyway, Ry _finally_ came back, now looking (half) decent.

"It's about time you got going!" joked mom (even though it's not funny, he's just annoying). "Why don't you say hello to the neighbors?"

"But I wanna start our journey!" I protested.

"Your journey can wait one more day."

"But-"

"Now, Raion."

"Ok…"

With that done with, Stupid and I went outside, me resisting the urge to do the walk of shame. I really hate it when mom gets like this; one minute she's perfectly normal and the next she's fierce enough to make Dialga and Palkia wet themselves. ...I wonder if dad was right when he said I get my 'tsundere' attitude from her (whatever tsundere means)…

Anyway, when we left the house there was a pretty girl with the coolest clothes I've ever seen in my life (I've heard Kalos is a fashionable region, but wow) and some guy who just looked way too over-confident.

"Welcome to Vaniville Town!" greeted the way too over-confident guy. "The name's Calem. I live next door." Great, we're next door neighbors. Of course.

…

… WHY COULDN'T I LIVE NEXT DOOR TO MY POSSIBLE FUTURE BEST FRIEND (the girl with the cool clothes and the friendly atmosphere about her)?!

"And I'm Shauna! Great to meet you!" smiled the super cool girl.

…

… She's so nice! I HAVE to make her my best friend! … And maybe sister-in-law.

"Great to meet you too!" I chimed. "I'm Raion and that's my twin brother, Ry." I gestured to Ry when introducing him.

"Hi!" declared Stupid in a goofy way.

"Guess what? We've come to get you!" continued Shauna (that's not creepy at all…).

"The renowned Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region." Explained Calem (who I'd rather hear nothing from). "I heard he has a task for five kids, including us." Seriously? Why kids? This place makes 0 sense… "But I'm surprised he knows who you are." Hey! "You did just move to Vaniville, after all." Point taken… but only 'cause I don't wanna look bad in front of my future BFF!

Thank Arceus Shauna spoke; this guy's really pissing me off.

"You know what?! We're going to get… a Pokémon!"

Wait, what? Seriously?

"You're joking, right? There's no way…" I mumbled, dumbstruck.

"It's true!"

"Oh my Arceus, really?!" I can't believe I started jumping up and down… how embarrassing…

"Yep!"

Ok, good. She doesn't think I'm crazy.

But seriously, why would someone give us a Pokémon for free? There's gotta be some kind of catch… I mean it's not like borrowing mom's Pokémon for a while (which Ry and I planned to do), this is way different.

"Yeah! Yolo!" shouted Ry (am I the only one who forgot he's standing right next to me?).

"Ahem." That party pooper Calem fake-coughed, getting our attention. "We should really get going."

"Right!" chimed Shauna, linking arms with me and dragging me out of the garden, leaving the boys a little behind.

After we reached the path to the next town and I was sure they couldn't hear us, I asked a question that's been bothering me since I saw Calem and Shauna standing together:

"Are you and Calem dating?" (What? I just wanna make sure my future BFF isn't dating that cocky jerk.)

Her eyes widened before she started laughing loudly, "No, no. We're just friends. Why? Do you like him?"

"Yuck! No way!"

"We'll see about that…"

"Don't go there."

"Hehe~"

"Whatever…"

Just then, Ry and Calem caught up and we went over to the next town and where a weird looking guy and a short girl were sitting.

Guess what? I got stuck sitting next to Calem. Of course.

And meanwhile, Ry gets to sit opposite of Shauna. Not fair!

"This is the meeting place, you two." Informed the jerk next to me as if we didn't already know. He sure loves to hear himself talk, doesn't he? "I'll introduce you." He turned his head to face everybody. "Everyone, these are Raion," – he gestured to me – "and Ry," – he gestured to Ry – "they're twins." He now gestured to the big guy. "That's Tierno. He can really tear up the dance floor…" he gestured to the short girl. "And this is Trevor. He's a little shy, but he always gets perfect scores on tests…"

Ok.

…

That's a dude?!

"All right! Nice to meetcha!" beamed Tierno. He seems like a nice guy. "You know, it'd feel as if we're a closer crew if we call each other by nicknames." Scratch that; I hate nicknames or pennames or whatever you wanna call them. I have a name for a reason, you know. "Can I call you Lady R?" Why do people keep asking _me _weird questions?! Ry looks enough like me, ask to him!

"What?! No way! She's a Li'l R, for sure!" No offence to Shauna, but I think Lady R sounds better than Li'l R… "What do you think, Trevor?"

"What?! You want me to nickname someone I just met?! Shauna, you shouldn't put people on the spot like this." Thank you! Finally, someone sensible! Really, thank you, Trevor. "Well… how about something low key? Maybe… something like R-kins?" Scratch that; he's as crazy as the rest of them.

"You should decide what we call y-" Calem started speaking (and actually saying something useful) when that idiot I call my brother interrupted.

"DERP AND RYHORN!" he yell- WAIT WHAT?!

"Derp and Ryhorn…" said Shauna slowly, trying out how the words felt. "Derp and Ryhorn…" Oh Arceus no… "I like it! It fits you guys perfectly!"

"Ry, you idiot!" I yelled, grabbing him by the collar. "What the hell where you thinking?!"

"That you're a Ryhorn and I'm a Derp." He explained, smiling stupidly.

"Damn you to hell!"

"Throw me wherever you want; I always find a way back."

"You… you…"

… And then I realized what I was doing and in front of who…

…

… Crap.

I awkwardly let go of Ry – making a silent promise to kill him later – and sat down.

Silence.

Ry sat down triumphantly.

More silence.

"… So you want us to call you Derp and…?" asked Shauna, trying to break the awkward silence (THANK YOU!).

"Raion. Just Raion's fine." I smiled (awkwardly).

"Ok!" she chimed. "I'm sure we're gonna be great friends, so I'll call you that, too!"

"Sounds good to me!"

YES! I made a new friend! I'm awesome.

…

… If Ry ruins this for me I'll kill him twice.

Shauna turned to Tierno, "Hey! Can we see the Pokémon now? I want to meet my new partner soo-"

"YOU!" declared Ry, interrupting again, this time pointing at a random Zigzagoon who was just walking along, minding his own business. "You are now my sidekick, Derple!"

I can't believe what happened next. Honestly, what's wrong with this place?

Instead of hightailing it before Ry could do something stupid(er), Derple (yes, I acknowledge that as his name) walked up to him and did a superhero pose. WHAT THE HELL?!

So after _that,_ Trevor gave Ry a pokeball so he can catch Derple (who happily went into the pokeball) and the idiot sat down.

"So how do you feel, Derp? It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met our Pokémon! Hope you feel the same way we did!"

"I'm awesome." Grinned Ry. … I hate it when he sounds like me…

Anyway, Tierno picked up some kind of chest, placing it on the table and opened it.

_I can't believe it…_ _my first Pokémon…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Review, plz! X3**

**Kai: Please. She's already flooded a room while crying once, I'm not cleaning up after her again. |||-_-**

**Me: X3**


	2. starters, letters and arguments

**Me: Thank you for reviewing and sending OCs, everyone! You're all epic! :D**

**Kai: Thankfully, The Lazy Bitch doesn't own anything but her own OCs. -_-**

**Me: If I did own Pokémon you'd be seeing this stuff on TV. XD … AND STOP CALLING ME THAT! D:{**

**Kai: -_-**

**Me: Anyway… I have a favor to ask of you viewers, ok?**

**Kai: Just get it over with. -_-**

**Me: Well… if you don't mind, could you suggest subplots, plot holes or anything like that? And if you can please do it in a PM so no one gets spoilers? Please? And to Mister L, could you please explain to me about your OC's hat? I love creepypastas but reading them directly from the site scares me. ;-;**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 2: **_starters, letters and arguments

"This one's Froakie, this one's Chespin, and that's-" Tierno started explaining but I cut him off, grabbing the middle pokeball and holding it to my heart (Not literally, of course. What kinda idiot would think I meant it literally? I held it to my _chest._) with both hands.

"This one's mine." I informed, beaming, then turned around and called my new Fennekin out. "Go!"

"Fen!" she chirped happily.

…

… O. M. A! She's adorable!

"I love you!" I declared, picking my partner up into a bear hug, to which she blew steam out of her ears (I think that's the Fennekin equivalent of blushing). "I'll name you Steam! Do you like that?"

"Fenn! Fenn!"

"Then it's settled!"

I'm so happy right now I don't even care about the weird looks Trevor and Calem are probably giving me! (Ry's probably getting a kick out of watching me embarrass myself, Shauna's probably even more excited about getting a Pokémon and Tierno's probably feeling nostalgic.)

Ahem. Sorry 'bout that.

After _that_ embarrassing scenario I called steam back and sat down, head bowed in shame.

Anyway, Calem picked next and guess what he chose? Froakie. Of course.

…

… WHY DOES THAT JERK HAVE IT IN FOR ME?!

(Authoress: He doesn't; Raion's just paranoid. … And stupid.)

"Good to meet you, Froakie. My name's Calem." That arrogant bastard introduced himself to the WATER type (who I feel kinda sorry for). "Because of you, I can be a real Pokémon trainer. Thanks!"

Next up was Shauna who picked Chespin (since it was the only one left); it's a mega adorable Pokémon so it fits her.

"Ok! My partner is Chespin!" she beamed, hugging her pokeball the same way I did. "Wow! We go together great! The two of us are just way-ay-ay too cute!"

"Uh, pardon me, but I have something for you from the professor as well." All of us turned to face Trevor as he pulled three devices out of his bag. "I have something that will make you understand Pokémon on a much deeper level."

"A pokedex?" I asked, taking the red one, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, um, you see… the pokedex I just gave you is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! Sorry but we're short one so Ry and Raion will have to share…"

"Don't worry! Mom gave us her old one to share so Ryhorn can have the new one and I'll keep this one!" grinned Ry, pointing at and old yellow pokedex he pulled out of his bag. "Mom got it updated for us just before we moved!"

"That's great!" chirped Shauna, smiling at Ry and taking the pink pokedex, leaving only the blue one on the table. Maybe that whole sister-in-law thing isn't so farfetched after all…

"Anyway…" continued Trevor, trying to ignore the craziness. "The reason you get one is because the professor wants us to go on a journey with our Pokémon and complete the pokedex. To put it another way, it's an important mission from the professor. I'm sure of it!"

Tierno laughed loudly at that, interrupting the serious atmosphere. "Oh lighten up, Trevs! You're way too serious sometimes." Only sometimes? He can be fun? Wow, who knew? "Um, Derp, Raion? Please take this with you too." He pulled an envelope from his bag. "It's a letter from the professor. He said you should give it to your mom." He handed me the envelope (good choice; every piece of paper Ry's ever owned ended up looking like world war III was fought on it). "All right! We're done with our errand for the professor. I guess Trevs and I will go look for Pokémon! Let's go Trevs!"

Aaaaaaaaaaand they're gone.

…

… And then that bastard Calem started talking.

"In Kalos, kids are chosen to carry a pokedex and go on an adventure." Better get comfy, ladies and gentlemen; this is gonna take a while… "But you need to give that letter to your mom before any of that."

Ry and I turned to each other, looking serious for the first time in a while.

"Catch a Pidgey and use it to send mom the letter?" I asked.

"Catch a Pidgey and use it to send mom the letter." He confirmed.

"… What?"

Our heads snapped in Calem's direction. Wonder what kinda stupid thing he's gotta say now…

"What 'what'?" he's really pissing me off…

"You're not seriously going to leave before you get permission from your mom, are you?"

"Of course we are; that way she can't say no."

"You can't do that. You have to get permission." He furled his brow further.

"No, we don't." My voice was getting louder now and my face was turning an angry red.

"Yes, you do." His voice got louder and his face went red, just like mine. Damn copycat…

Luckily (for the jerk) Ry stepped in, his hands in the traditional 'I'm innocent' pose, "C-calm down, ok? It won't take long to give mom the letter so let's just get it over with. Please…?"

Calem and I turned away from each other and huffed.

"Fine." We answered together.

Ry and Shauna laughed awkwardly and shared a 'what-are-we-gonna-do-with-them?' look before Stupid and I made our way back to Vaniville.

"Why do you hate the poor guy so much?" asked Ry when we were out of earshot.

"He's just so damn cocky…" I grumbled back.

"But he's my new friend!" Here we go again…

"Just 'cause you're both guys doesn't mean you're friends."

"Yes it does!"

And that's basically how it went 'till we reached the house. I'll never understand why Ry thinks being the same gender as someone makes you friends…

After reaching the house, mom greeted us with a "So! What did you and the neighbor kids end up doing?" I was about to answer but didn't get the chance; mom's eyes widened and that goofy smile spread across her face. "Wait one second, you two! Are those pokeballs you have there? You got your very own Pokémon? Lucky you!"

"Dammit, Ry! Stop playing with it!" I roared at the idiot.

"Make me!" he challenged playfully. I am _so_ not in the mood for his crap right now…

Mom laughed heartily, "How about that? You're Pokémon trainers now too! Congratulations!"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I can't believe I forgot the whole reason we came back here… fail… anyway, I looked around in my bag for the letter and handed it over to mom. "We're supposed so give this to you."

"Huh? A letter for me?" That's what I just said. "It says it's from somebody named Sycamore. What could it be? A love letter?" she quietly read the letter to herself. "Wow, what lovely handwriting…" I think this is a good time to tell you mom likes making dad jealous even when he can't hear or see anything. "Hmm? What do we have here? A request… oh, I see!" she turned back to us. "Oh, Raion! Ry!"

"Are we in trouble?" we asked in unison, half worried-half scared (it's instinct, ok?).

She laughed heartily again, "No, no. It's just that we've barely unpacked, and all kinds of exciting things are happening! You're even starting your journey a day early!" – Insert a relieved sigh from me and Ry here – "Ok! The two of you have everything you need, right?"

"Ryhorn packed her bag two years ago." smirked Ry.

"Shut it, Stupid!" I growled back, trying hard not to punch his face in.

Mom laughed heartily _again,_ "Go get your things, ok?"

**A TRIP UP AND DOWN THE STAIRS LATER**

"My, what an unexpected turn of events!" grinned mom. "It's just like a last burst of speed from a racer in a Ryhorn race!" here we go with the racing-related metaphors… "You made friends! You met your Pokémon! And now you get to take a lap around Kalos!" She handed me a map. "Don't lose it, ok?" she gave Ry a warning glance here but he didn't seem to catch it 'cause he kept smiling like an idiot.

"Got it." I grinned and took the map from her (giving Ry a warning look of my own when she wasn't looking).

Mom's expression suddenly became as soft as Mareep wool (which doesn't happen every day), "I don't know what this Professor Sycamore wants you to see on your trip… But taking a journey with your Pokémon is a really wonderful experience, and I'm going to miss you very much."

"Mommy!" Ry and I cried out together, hugging mom tightly. How embarrassing… "We love you, mommy!"

"I love you too."

Anyway, after the mushy scene was done with Ry and I said goodbye to Ryhorn, went back to Aquacorde town and from there to route 2.

"Look! It's Shauna and Calem!" Ry pointed at the said people. … And then he sprinted over to them.

"Wait a sec!" I called, running after him and hitting him upside the head when I caught up. "Stupid, don't do that."

"Oh! Hi, guys!" chirped Shauna.

"Hi!" (Yes, Ry and I answered together and yes, it happens a lot.)

"Come learn how to catch Pokémon with me!" … She was going to start a **_POKÉMON_** journey and doesn't know how to catch a Pokémon?! It's settled; Shauna and Ry would make the perfect couple. But I guess it _is_ understandable since I only know 'cause I picked a good time to listen to dad that one time… "Calem's mom and dad are amazing trainers!" Is that so… "That's why he knows so much about Pokémon and battling!" Oh please, anyone with a computer could learn about Pokémon…

"You can talk about my parents if you want, but it doesn't have anything to do with me." stated Calem. "I'm going to show you how to catch one now so watch carefully."

"_I_ already know how to catch Pokémon." I boasted, placing both hands on my hips and puffing out my chest in pride.

"Then why don't _you_ show us?" Calem tossed me a pokeball, looking really annoyed.

"Maybe I will."

"No!" we turned to face Stupid (who, again, I forgot was there). "We will!" 'We' referring to him and Derple who struck a superhero pose (When the hell'd he let Derple out, anyway?). Oh Arceus… how embarrassing…

"O… kay?" said (more like asked) Calem, raising his eyebrow.

"Thanks, dude." grinned the idiot, slapping Calem on the back (hope it hurt) and walking triumphantly over to the tall grass, Derple skipping after him.

…

… Since when do Zigzagoon skip?!

Moving on, some Pidgey came out of the grass.

"You!" Here we go again… "You are now my second sidekick! Derple, use tackle!" – Insert rapid-fire tackle here – "Go! Pokeball!"

As you can expect, the Pidgey was caught. … And given a dumb nickname.

"Wow! You caught him! You were great! And Derple was so cute!" congratulated Shauna happily. She's so nice! "What are you gonna name him?"

Ry thought hard for a moment, then grinned, striking a victory pose with Derple (Authoress: Think Ash after he gets a gym badge or a new Pokémon.), "Rige Mah Pige!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Ry's epic. Definitely one of A Human Boy's (my brother who comes up with epic character ideas but still needs some practice using them so gives me the basic idea to toy with) best OCs EVER. XD**

**Kai: -_-**

**Me: Oh! Oh! We have a new segment! It's character profiles! :D**

**Kai: The idiot needs any information from here that you people didn't give. -_-**

**Me: Party-Pooper-Kai aside, here's the first one! X3**

**Raion**

**Date Of Birth: May 2nd**

**Zodiac Sign: Taurus**

**Age: 10**

**Favorite Pokémon Type: Fire**

**Partner: Steam**

**Known Relatives: Ry (brother), Grace (mother), unnamed father, unnamed uncle**

**Main Rival: Calem**

**Goal: to become a Pokémon master**

**Likes: fire types, famous trainers, famous coordinators, cool people**

**Dislikes: ghost types, annoying people, stupid people, Calem (?)**

**Personality Type: Gyarados**

**Stats:**

•** Kindness: 5/10**

•** Physical Strength: 10/10**

•** Stamina: 10/10**

•** Brains: 6/10**

•** Social Skills: 5/10**

•** Tsunderness: over 9000/10**

**My Comments: I love tsundere characters~ (****ﾉ.ヮ.****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**


	3. ditches don't always lead to wonderland

**Me: Hello, peoplez! X3**

**Kai: -_-**

**Me: Disclaimer time! I only own my OCs! :D**

**Kai: Thankfully. -_-**

**Me: And thank you SO MUCH to everybody who reviewed and/or sent me OCs! You guys rock! :D**

**Kai: -_-**

**Me: BTW, all the OCs so far have been accepted. :D**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 3: **_ditches don't always lead to wonderland

Why does this stuff always happen to me? And more importantly, why am I related to Ry?

I was probably some kind of criminal in a past life and now I'm getting punished for it…

Ry and Derple's superhero poses are embarrassing but I'd have to say the fact that Ry caught his first Pokémon before I did takes the cake. And eats it.

"… What just happened?" Calem asked me, looking confused. People give me this look a lot when Ry's around.

"Ry did." I said flatly. I sure as hell don't care what this jerk thinks and Shauna's fine with Ry's stupidity so I won't even bother trying to cover for him.

"Ryhorn, look! I haz Pokémon!"

I grabbed the idiot by his collar, "Dammit, Ry! Don't shove your pokeball in my face!"

"Make me!"

"I just did, moron!"

"Sh-shuddup!"

"How 'bout I shut you up instead!"

**LATER**

"I can't believe I did that in front of Shauna! There's no way she wants to be my friend now!" I whined as we walked down the forest path. "That was so awkward!"

"Don't worry, Ryhorn! Shauna doesn't mind, she's too… adowable." Chirped Ry. What a load of crap… "Besides, anyone who wants to be your friend deserves to know you're violent."

"I'm not violent!" I grabbed Stupid by the collar again. … Then let go, grumbling a string of curses, when I realized I just proved his point. I've never wanted to smack that smug bastard this bad in my life…

"What'd Calem and Shauna say they're gonna do, anyway?"

I stopped mid-(silent)-rant and went back into normal mode, "Calem had a few things he still had to do in town and Shauna's trying to catch a Poké- AHHH!" Ry must be rubbing of on me because I just fell down a ditch. A goddamn _ditch_.

Note to self: Don't do this ever again.

"You ok?" Ry peered down; half worried-half trying to hold back laughter.

"Yeah. The landing was surprisingly so-" I looked down and froze.

…

"What's wro- oh…" Ry looked down at what I was sitting on.

…

Silence.

…

More silence.

…

Ry and I looked at each other.

…

"… Crap." We said flatly in unison.

There, under my mildly sore butt, was a guy (at least I think it's a guy…) lying face-in-the-dirt, holding a Pokémon egg. Just great.

"Oh my Arceus, I'm so sorry!" I squealed, jumping off of him, my face flushed from embarrassment. I can't believe I just fell into a ditch and on someone…

…

… No response.

"… I think he's unconscious." Stated Ry.

"Ya don't say!" I growled before turning back to the unconscious dude.

I passed the egg to Ry, picked up Sleeping Beauty like a princess and climbed out of the ditch.

After making my way back up, I set the guy on the ground, kneeling down next to him.

"Hey, wake up! C'mon, say something!" I gently tugged on his shoulder.

"Should we spray him with water or something?" suggested Ry, sitting down cross-legged on the dude's other side, still hugging the egg.

"Maybe…" I trailed off, realizing just how beat up this guy looks. I'm not _that_ heavy, right? … Right?

I took the silence that followed as a chance to take a better look at him.

_White T-shirt, black baggy jeans and dark blue trainers… soft features and REALLY long ginger hair…_

His (apparently turquoise) eyes then suddenly snapped open, he jolted into a sitting position, looked around for something, spotted the Pokémon egg, grabbed it from Ry and staggered a little backwards. … What the hell'd I just get myself into?

"Wh-who are you?" he questioned, trying to sound brave but shaking a bit. "You're not with the guys from before, right…?"

Ry and I looked at each other then at the (possibly crazy) kid.

"Not unless 'the guys from before' are a girly boy and a dance-maniac." I sighed, half considering the possibility of 'the guys from before' being Tierno and Trevor. They're definitely weird enough, but they just seem too nice to hurt someone, even by mistake…

The dude seemed to relax a little, "Ok, good… but if you're not, than who are you?"

"I'm Raion" – I pointed to myself – "And that's my brother, Ry." – I pointed to Ry, voice strained and eyebrow twitching in annoyance at his idiotic smile and overly enthusiastic wave – "We turned ten yesterday and started our journey today. You?"

"My name is Alex; I'm 10."

"Hi, Alex!" beamed Stupid, waving with even more over-enthusiasm (if that's even possible). Oh Arceus…

"… Hello…?" Alex looked at me the way Calem did earlier.

"I don't even." I sighed back. "What happened to you, anyway?"

"Well… I got this Pokémon egg from a friend who wants to be a Pokémon breeder, but I met some weird guys who tried to steal it. They've been stalking me and trying to steal the egg for a while now. My Pokémon were wiped out from training during their last attack; I was lucky to even get away with the egg."

"That's terrible!" Ry and I yelled in unison.

"We'll help you get rid of them." I decided. I don't really care if he likes it or not.

Alex raised an eyebrow at me, "Didn't you say you just started your journey today?"

Ry waved his hand in the air dismissively, "Don't worry 'bout it. If push comes to shove we could always let Ryhorn loose on them."

"Don't call me Ryhorn!" I roared, grabbing Stupid by the collar again.

Alex let out a chuckle, catching our attention, "You two are hilarious! Are all siblings like you?"

"Sort of, yeah." grinned the moron.

I huffed, letting the idiot go; I'll deal with him later, "Hardly." I crossed my arms in defeat.

Alex opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to choke on the words.

My eyes widened, "Hey, what's wro- WAHH!"

And just like that, his eyes closed and he passed out again (only, unlike before, I was there to catch him so he wasn't eating dirt).

"What'd those guys do to him…" wondered Ry.

"We should bring him to town; we might find someone who can he-" WHY AM I INTERRUPTED ALL THE TIME?! And this time by colorful smoke? Seriously?! What. The. Crap?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Cliff hanger, bitches! }:D**

**Kai: And now you're going to tell them why. -_-**

**Me: Yeah… well… this chapter was originally gonna be twice as long but I ended up needing characters I thought I wouldn't need 'till next chapter and well… yeah. The characters I need are basically the Pokémon: Take Two equivalent of Jessie, James and Meowth. A squad of derpy team rocket members consisting of a female, a male and a talking Pokémon. So… could you guys maybe… make them? Please? I really need help and the sooner I get them the sooner I'll be able to write the next chapter. T-T**

**Ry**

**Date Of Birth: May 2nd**

**Zodiac Sign: Taurus**

**Age: 10**

**Favorite Pokémon Type: normal, ghost**

**Partner: Derple**

**Known Relatives: Raion (sister), Grace (mother), unnamed father, unnamed uncle**

**Main Rival: Shauna**

**Goal: to be the world's best coordinator**

**Likes: ghost types, normal types, fun, the spirit of the yolo **

**Dislikes: fairy types, boredom**

**Personality Type: Zigzagoon**

**Stats:**

**• Kindness: 9/10**

**• Physical Strength: 7/10**

**• Stamina: 42/10**

**• Brains: 2/10**

**• Social Skills: 2/10**

**• Teh Spirit Of Teh Yolo: over 9000/10**

**My Comments: He's my favorite character in this fic so far. I love crazy people~ (****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**


	4. team stupid

**Me: Wassup, people! :D**

**Kai: Don't you have something to say? -_-**

**Me: Yeah… I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I had writers' block! And my dog died… WAAAAHHHHH! TT^TT**

**Kai: She only owns her OCs. -_-**

**Me: Thanks for reading, reviewing and/or sending OCs! :D**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 4: **_team stupid

Like my favorite authoress says in her books: how do I get myself into these kinds of situations?

The smoke made me cough a little but nothing much. Maybe dad was right when he said I have super human lungs… (Authoress: Actually he meant you'd have to have super human lungs to shout as much as Raion does.)

"Let's get outa here." I growled, pissed off about not being able to see anything. …

…

… Silence.

"Ry? You there?" What's that idiot doing now…?

A sudden feeling of dread crept up my spine accompanied by a chill, making me shiver, subconsciously tightening my hold on the passed out Alex.

In a few seconds the smoke cleared, revealing the mess of a situation I'm stuck in.

"Oh no…" I whispered, choking on my own words.

There must've been something in the smoke because Ry's out cold, just like Alex. Fortunately, he was still holding on to the egg.

"Look at that; the brat had friends!" laughed a female voice.

I laid Alex on the ground, slowly standing up and turning around to face two people – probably 20-something going by looks – and an Inkay.

The woman looked like a supermodel –extremely thin with mid-back long green hair – but the man wasn't very attractive if you ask me – fairly thin, long face and black hair combed to the side. They were both wearing some type of white uniform with a red 'R' on their chests.

"Hey, how come the substance in the smoke didn't work on the girl?!" demanded the man.

"How should I know? You're the one in charge of that stuff." The woman snapped back.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" I yelled in an attempt to swallow the fear with anger. It didn't work.

"A feisty little girl, are you? I like that." chuckled the woman, walking over to me. "I'm Sarah," – she pointed to herself – "The guys over there are my team mates, Samuel, the human, and Inkay, the Inkay; we're with team rocket, the future rulers of the world." – she pointed at the other two – "Now, hand over the egg, ok?"

I couldn't even breathe at this point. Pathetic. And yet, I try to act tough, as if I know everything, "Yeah right! Just as soon as hell freezes over!"

Sarah huffed, "Fine. Have it your way." She went to stand next to her allies.

"What a stupid little girl…" sighed the Inkay– wait, WHAT?!

"Since when do Pokémon talk?!" I roared, pulling out my pokedex.

'It flashes the light-emitting spots on its body, which drains its opponent's will to fight. It takes the opportunity to scuttle away and hide.' informed Dextet. Sounds pretty cowardly to me…

"Since now, kid." stated Samuel, trying to sound smart. Honestly, I bet he's the stupidest of the bunch.

_Why was I afraid of these idiots again?_ I wondered, now feeling stupid for nearly pissing myself over this.

I hastily reached into my bag pack for Steam's pokeball, only to have the whole thing crash land on the floor.

_Note to self: Never make fun of Ry for being a klutz ever again._

I angrily looked up at team stupid. I can't believe those idiots are laughing at _me!_

"She really _is _a stupid little girl!" declared that damn slut. I've never wanted to punch someone's face in this badly before.

Samuel stopped laughing and started making his way up to me, and I suddenly remembered why I was so scared.

These people are at least ten years older than me, I'm outnumbered and I can't call out my only Pokémon.

He's only a few meters away from me now. If I don't do something fast I'm dead.

I can't move.

I can't breathe.

I can't think.

All I could do was stare wide eyed as this thug gained on me.

_That's it… I'm done for… if I don't do something – anything – he'll kill me…_

And so, I did the only thing my panicking mind could manage; I picked up my bag and ran. I ran as fast as I could and didn't look back. I'm a disgrace…

**LATER**

I reached Santalune City's main gate in no time, collapsing to my knees in front of it.

My whole body was shaking, my teeth were chattering, my breaths were heavy and I was cold all over. A total wreck.

"Ry…" I whispered, hugging my bag tightly. "Alex…" I could feel hot tears rolling out my eyes and down my cheeks. I'm absolutely pathetic.

A warm light came out of my open bag, slowly fading to reveal a worried Steam. Pokémon are more in tune with the world than humans; she must've sensed something was up.

If I was a better trainer I'd tell her everything's ok… no. If I was a better trainer we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. I'm just a scared little girl.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" I repeated. Not that it'll do any good.

I don't know for how long I stayed there, crying like a big baby, but it felt like an eternity until someone's shadow loomed over me.

"Hey? Are you alright?" asked a kind voice from above me.

"I… I…" was the weak response I gave.

The woman sat down on her knees, pulling me into a hug and rubbing my back, "Whatever happened, I'm sure everything will be ok so calm down. You're making your Pokémon worry."

Something about her just made me feel so… safe.

I reluctantly pulled away from her protecting warmth, hiccupping a little, and looked at Steam. She looked so sad…

"I'm," – sniff – "Sorry." I apologized again.

"Fen! Fen!" cheered Steam when she saw I'm feeling a little better. I feel horrible for making her worry…

"Steam…" I hugged my Pokémon. "I'm so sorry!"

The woman laughed heartily, "There, all better. Fantastic! Now, what's your name? I'm Viola."

"Raion."

"That kind of sounds like–"

"Ryhorn? I know. Don't ask."

"Ok, then… what happened to you, anyway?"

After explaining the situation to Viola she decided to find team stupid and teach them a lesson so we went back in the forest. Without calling the police.

"I know this forest like the back of my hand!" she said. "Don't worry!" she said. How am I supposed to _not_ worry when some wacko's dragging me to certain death?!

I'm not an idiot; unlike Ry, I watch the Poke-News channel. I know how team rocket has been somehow connected to every big Pokémon crime for a while now. How the hell are we going to handle professional thugs?!

Well whatever happens, I promise you this:

I'll never run away again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: I haz news! :D**

**Kai: Oh god… |||OTL**

**Me: First of all, we have a new segment called 'extras'. Second of all, I've decided to make Alex a main character. He just kinda grew on me, you know? = .=**

**Kai: Is that everything? -_-**

**Me: Nope. I just wanna give everyone the heads up: I was guessing about a bunch of stuff in Alex's profile because my friend who made him had to go to sleep and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. If anything's wrong I'll change it. n.n**

_Profiles_

Alex Suisei

Date Of Birth: April 1st

Zodiac Sign: Aries

Age: 10

Favorite Pokémon Type: water, ghost

Partner: Atlantis

Known Relatives: [none known]

Main Rival: [unknown]

Goal: [unknown]

Likes: water types, ghost types, reading

Dislikes: [unknown]

Personality Type: Raltz

Stats:

• Kindness: 9/10

• Physical Strength: 4/10

• Stamina: 5/10

• Brains: 10/10

• Social Skills: 3/10

• Innocentness: OVER LOAD/10

My Comments: He totally grew on me… X3

_Extras_

Fun fact: The beginning of this chapter was a reference to one of my internet buddies' stories. Her username is HalcyonNight and the story's name is Crystallux so you fairy tail fans should check that out. She's an awesome writer. Plus she's Raion's favorite authoress. :D


End file.
